


A heart is broken

by DreadfulSanity



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadfulSanity/pseuds/DreadfulSanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the Inquisitor is a hard task that demands no weakness. But what if your heart is broken and you just can't go on anymore? Then you need friends who have your back. Not only when you fight demons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A heart is broken

Josephine looked nervous around while she walked through the great hall.  
“Have you seen the Inquisitor?”, she asked Varric, whispering.  
“Nope,” he answered. “Well, not recently.”  
“What do you mean with _recently_? She's missing for three days now. Nobody saw her leaving Skyhold.”  
“That's... not good, Ruffles.”  
“Tell me about it.”

She went through the huge archway in the open and gazed around Skyhold's courtyard. Everything was looking normal. Soldiers were training, some volunteers aiding the wounded and the merchants were trading. A normal day in Skyhold. If she could only find Inquisitor Lavellan. She took a deep breath of the fresh cold air and walked down the stairs towards the Tavern.

“I'll take a look at the stables”, Varric shouted afterwards.  
Josephine winced. She hasn't noticed that Varric has followed her.

First place Varric looked for her was at the harts. She loves spending time with the creatures. Reminded her about the Halla back home, she said. But nothing. Neither stable master Dennet nor Blackwall saw her recently. That was worrisome. Usually she visited the stables at least once a day when she was at Skyhold. He pounded every favourite place of hers. The tree beside the stables where she often slept. The kitchen. The ramparts. The garden. No sign from her. He just wanted to go to the Tavern as Josephine, Bull and Krem came towards him. 

“Any sign?”, he asked.  
“Nope”, The Iron Bull answered. “You?”  
“Nothing.”  
“Where could she be? The Inquisitor can't just vanish. Could... could she have been kidnapped?” Josephine's voice became an agonizing high tone.  
“Kidnapped? From Skyhold? That's extreme unlikely.” Cullen joined the group, followed by Leliana.  
“Well, that doesn't look strange. We all together on one place, putting our heads together.” Varric looked from one face to another. “Let's go something more... private.” 

~*~ 

“Hurting. Pain. Her chest cramped. Tears. Fog. She wants to forget, but she can't”.  
“That's not helpful, kid”, Varric said to Cole.  
The group gathered a few other members of the Inquisitor's inner circle and moved to the war room.  
“But she needs help. I need... We need to help her.”  
“Wait? Did you talk about the Inquisitor?” Bull's and every other eye in the room looked now towards Cole.  
“Yes.”  
“You can... feel her?”  
“Yes.”  
“Can you tell us where she is?”  
“Here.”  
“A bit more precisely would be nice.”  
“I can't. To much. Others. Mist that keeps her hidden. Can't find her. But she's here.”  
“Well, that's a start”, Varric said. There was the sound of relief in his voice.  
“Than we need to split and looking into every room in this building”, Josephine said.  
Everyone nodded. They built groups and started their search.

 

~*~

The scent was fusty. Dirt, dust and spider webs covered everything in this little room, except the bottles she found during her travels. Someone seems to hide here from time to time, too. There was an old chair and a copy of Varric's “Hard in Hightown”. But nobody showed up in the last days. This place was perfect. She didn't believe that a lot of people knew about its existence. It smelled and felt like she did. Old. Dead. Long forgotten. Her heart was shrunken like an old, dry fruit. She didn't know how long she cried before she had no tears left. There was nothing more than a deep pain in her chest. She wanted nothing more than to stop it. A huge draught from the last bottle she opened should help. It tasted horrible, but it numbed the pain. 

Melori couldn't understand it. Everything was fine. Or so she thought. He called her _Vhenan_. Told her how beautiful she was. Held her tight like he was never going to let her go again. His lips on hers, warm and soft, tongues meeting, dancing. When she closed her eyes she could still feel him. _Ar lath ma_. It was the first time she heard this words from someone else than her kin. And she loved him, too. With him at her side she felt like she could take on the world. Nothing seemed impossible.

_I'm sorry_. The last words she heard from him, before he turned to leave her behind. There was the pain again. Another draught would help. She put the bottle at her lips when she heard someone calling. 

“Your worship?” It was Krem. Great. Melori wasn't in the state for visitors. She tried to get up without making a noise, but the dumbness she welcomed before wasn't very helpful now. She leaned on the chair, but it slipped away and fell over. The bottle shattered on the floor, leaving a puddle full of shards. Drawn from the noise, Krem eventually found her.  
“Your worship”, he said. “Everything alright? Are you hurt?” He leaned over to help her getting on her feed. “Chief! Found her”, he yelled through the door. 

~*~ 

“I need a tub, hot water and fresh clothes”, Bull told Krem after he sat her on her bed. “And go to the kitchen. She needs a huge hangover breakfast, too.”  
Krem nodded, slipped through the door, closing it behind.   
“Damn, Boss. You know the rule. No drinks without me.” He groaned. “Here, hold this so I can get you out of those dirty clothes. Can you stand up for a moment?”  
She nodded and put the huge towel in front of her body. He tried his best not to look behind it.  
“So, while we wait for the folks with your bath and breakfast... wanna tell me what happened? What knocked you over so hard?”  
Melori snuggled into the towel, sobbing. She told him everything, from the first kiss in the Fade and their last moments on the clearing in Crestwood. She explained why the tattoos in her face were gone. And how Solas broke her heart. 

First thing Leliana and Josephine heard when they arrived at the door to the Inquisitor's quarters was a loud and deep rumble. Leliana picked up the pace and arrived first on top of the stairs. She saw Inquisitor Lavellan, cuddled into a towel and an angry Iron Bull.  
“Everything alright?”, she asked.  
Bull stood up the moment he saw Leliana.  
“Everything is fine”, he answered angry. “Take care of her. I need to... take care of something on my own.”  
“Bull, don't...”, Melori whispered. She wasn't in the proper state to speak louder, so he didn't hear her. Would have made it a difference? She guessed not.  
Leliana sat beside her, rubbing her back while watching Bull moving down the stairs. She shared a look with Josephine who just shrugged her shoulders. 

~*~

Solas was sunk into one of his books as one of the big doors to his quarters smashed open. Bull needed just two huge steps to get close to him.  
“You stupid son of a... what were you thinking?”, he asked, reared up in front of him.  
“I don't know what you are talking about. But I would suggest...”  
“You're suggesting nothing! You will listen carefully.” Bull's voice was like a loud roll of thunder in this old halls. “I don't know what that game of yours is, but it's over. By playing with the feelings of Melori you made yourself a dangerous enemy. We need your expertise with all this Veil stuff. Otherwise you would get a free flight out of here asap. But you will keep your distance from Melori from now on. No sweet-talk, no sad eyes or whatever your trick was. If you need to talk to her, you'll go to Cullen, Leliana, Josie or Cassandra first. Clear?”  
“I am truly sorry about what happened, but this is barely your concern.”  
A loud roar went through the tower. Bull took the table with Solas' work on it and smashed it through the room.  
“I'll tell you what my concern is. My concern is the Inquisitor, who isn't just the only one who can get us out of this mess alive, but also my friend. And I don't like it when my friends get hurt. So, again. Are we cl...”  
It felt as if someone pressed the air out of his lungs when he was smashed against the wall.  
“Enough”, Solas said, one arm streched out in front of him.  
“Stop! Both of you!” Cullen just arrived to saw how Solas smashed Bull against the wall. Bull took a deep breath while Solas dropped his hand. “Will one of you tell me what's going on here?” 

~*~ 

Once she loved the view over the snow covered mountains from her balcony, but today she felt nothing but her heart bleeding. She watched Solas walking towards the gates of Skyhold.  
“I'm sorry” Bull stood behind her, one hand on her shoulder.  
“Yes. So am I.”


End file.
